I Want to be a Somebody
by theunknownvoice
Summary: There were days when he hated being forced to integrate with Sora. Sometimes Sora would allow him to take control. Sometimes Roxas would be the person and Sora the shadow. Roxiri.


I Want to be a Somebody

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom of Hearts.

There were days when he hated being forced to integrate with Sora. At first it had been easy to become part of Sora. It was easy to be the shadow instead of the person.

Naminé was happy to just be part of Kairi. She didn't want to come out. She just wanted to be Kairi's shadow. But he wasn't happy being part of Sora. He wanted to be Roxas.

Sometimes Sora would allow him to take control. Sometimes Roxas would be the person and Sora the shadow.

Maybe it was during those times that his feelings began to change. The others couldn't see the change except for Kairi because she had merged with Naminé. When they were alone she would call him by name.

"How are you told Roxas?" she would ask cheerfully.

He could hear her say his name all day.

"I'm alright Kairi," he answered softly.

"Sora let you out?"

"He wanted to be the shadow. I think he likes going to the shadow realm and staying with Naminé."

"You don't?"

He shook his head—or rather Sora's head. He was so confused.

"Why not?"

"It never changes. It's always the same and nothing there really exists. It's like some perfect dream and I still feel like a Nobody."

She didn't say anything. Her blue eyes were so sad.

"I wish there was a way for you and Naminé to exist separately from us. I feel like we're imprisoning you," she said sadly.

"It's not that, Kairi," he said trying to offer her some comfort.

He didn't want to make her cry. He never wanted to see her hurt.

He didn't when or how but Kairi had slowly replaced Naminé in his heart. Maybe it was because Naminé was just a shadow and Kairi was the genuine thing. Or maybe it was because Kairi made him think he was capable of being a better person. Or maybe it was because Naminé still held Sora first in her heart. Roxas was just the replacement Sora.

He didn't know why and he had stopped tormenting himself for answer. Of course Kairi loved Sora but he could live with that. He was just happy being her friend.

"Roxas, I wish you could be separate from Sora. I wish you could be your own person instead of just part of him. I wish you didn't feel so—so constricted," she whispered.

"Kairi, you don't know how often I wish that too. I don't want to be a Nobody. I want to be a Somebody. But that's not how it is."

She went over to him and hugged him. He could see his reflection in her eyes. His reflection and not Sora's was mirrored back to him.

She didn't want to admit it but Kairi was glad that Roxas was out. She waited for those days which were becoming more frequently. She knew she was the only one that could see the difference. She was the only that knew that this was Roxas not Sora.

Sora had become the shadow allowing Roxas to become the person. At first she had thought the whole experience odd. Naminé never wanted to be the person. She preferred being the shadow. Roxas, however, wanted to be let out frequently.

At first she was happy at Sora's kindness. Sora cared about Roxas often telling Kairi that Roxas was like a brother to him instead of part of him.

It had taken a while for Kairi to get used to Roxas being on the surface. It had been strange at first pretending he was Sora to the others but when they were alone he was just Roxas. It was then that they had become friends.

He made her smile. He made her laugh so hard she thought she was dying. She loved being with him. She loved how he was and before long she loved him. She loved him because he was Roxas. In time her love for him replaced Sora in her heart. She knew that Naminé had replaced her in Sora's heart. She knew and it didn't hurt her because she loved Roxas.

Still his words about being unhappy hurt her deeply. She wanted Roxas to be free. She didn't want him to go back into Sora. She wanted him to stay with her and be happy instead of disappearing into the shadow realm.

They sat on the beach for a long time. They both knew that soon enough Roxas would go back to the shadows and Sora would emerge.

Their hearts hammered at the same timing. The beats increasing in a rapid pace. They didn't know who started it but their lips met.

They kissed long and hard not knowing when they would be together again.

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Roxas."

Deep in the shadow realm Sora held Naminé in a tight embrace. He loved her so much but he knew he had to go back to the real world.

"You'll come back?" she asked softly.

"Always," he answered.

Sora moved into the light and Roxas went back to the shadows.

"Do you think we'll ever get our happy endings?" Kairi asked Sora as they sat in watching the sunset.

Sora just smiled. "Anything is possible."

They two friends sat on the beach together while their loves remained in the shadows whispering, "Soon. We'll get our happy endings soon."

The End


End file.
